Love
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Nny and Eric have a little talk on Love and why Eric shouldn't be more afraid of it then of real physical pain. Oneshot. No pairings, but it is really cool. Come in and read.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own.

Here we go. Read, enjoy, it's short, hope you can understand this one.

Chapter 0045: Love

"Do you fear death?" Nny asked the man below him.

The person caught on the two hooks gave a small gasp, "No." He said through teeth almost screwed shut. His mouth was not screwed shut because he had wanted it to be, but rather because it had been. Some one had thought it rather better if the person had their mouth screwed shut, and what better job to do it then old rusty wire that he found lying on the ground. The person that had done it, if you had not already guessed was Nny.

Nny looked at the man, "You don't?" A sly grin danced over his face and he could feel the sick twist on his mind form ways of changing that. "Then what do you fear?"

The man took a few breaths. It hurt when he talked, due to the fact that the wires would pull at the layers of skin that kept his mouth shut. Blood oozed out from his mouth. He gave a small cry, but none too loud as Nny gave him a smack on the face and re asked the question.

The man gave a grunt of pain. "Love." He said simply.

Nny looked at him, "Love?" He looked over his walls of tools and weapons. "What is this 'Love'?" He began to walk over to the wall. He looked at all of the names, and even the ones he did not see names for, he knew their names were not 'love.' "I don't see no Love on my wall of pain."

The man laughed, "Love…inside…you." He said. His head fell back onto the wall that he was hanging from, his legs were nailed into the wall and his hands were missing. Nny had cut them off after the man had attempted to punch him.

"Eric…Love is not inside you." Nny walked up to the man, his eyes narrowing and his form taking that of a hunched form. "Love is not real." He hissed out at the man on the wall.

Eric's head shot up, "Yes…Love…real." He muttered. It was becoming hard for him to talk and he gave another groan as he took a rather large gulp of his own blood.

"Love…" Nny said. He stood strait, "I had that once." He looked at the wall again, "It was fun, for a while, but she didn't love me. I guess not everyone has Love…Eric." He looked at the man.

The man glared at him, "Love…everyone…has…." He coughed and Nny could tell that the man was in pain due to the way his eyes shut and he gave a small wiggling movement. As if he could escape the wall that was attached to his back side.

"No…I do not have love." Nny said to the man, his voice becoming loud and his anger beginning to show.

"Yes…you…do." Eric said with a small cry. He looked down at Nny.

"This love…you fear it then?" Nny asked the man. He looked him up and down, looking for anyway he could possibly torture him into thinking of a physical way of pain.

The man showed no sign of giving in though. He nodded his head. "Falling…in…love." Eric said to Nny.

Nny walked up to him, "You fear love." he poked him in the arm, then dragged his hand down to the end, where it was cut off. Nny poked it and began to irritate the nub. "You fear something you can't see, but you don't fear something that you can feel?"

The man looked down at him, his eyes glazed over in agony, but at the same time there was calmness to him, "Yes." He said.

Nny looked down, "That's, not possible." His eyes darted over to the man, "You're lying." He said with a hiss of madness.

Eric gave him a motion of his head, that indicated to the crazy person that he wasn't. "I…Tell…Truth." He said.

Nny grabbed a weapon. It was a long blade, only on the end it was shaped like a V and pointed the wrong way. It looked like a backwards arrow. It also had rather large spikes protruding from the sides, so that when you slid it into the skin, it would get stuck on it's way out.

Nny turned back to the man, "You fear love."

The man nodded.

Nny smiled, "Then you won't feel this, will you?" He asked, holding it up to the man's face so that he had a very clear look at it.

The man looked at Nny. His gaze didn't move off or away from the weapon. Slowly, but positively, he said, "No."

"No, what?" Nny asked again. He looked at the man, "Think carefully, I could just kill you and get it over with, if you admit that you have fear for being killed." His gaze locked with the man's. He wouldn't tell the man something that he couldn't really promise him. If the man would only admit that you could be hurt with pain, instead of love, then he would have a nice death. But, if the man said that his fear was over powered with only love, then he would die slowly.

The man looked at Nny, "I don't fear pain." He said with a very painful movement of his mouth. Nny looked at him, "You are strong." He said to him.

Eric looked down at him, then the blade. Then he rocked his head back and let himself close his eyes. Even as Nny plunged the blade in and out of him repeatedly, the man didn't cry. He didn't scream. He only gave the occasional groan. And every time Nny ripped the savage tool out from the man's body and asked, 'Do you still fear pain?' the man would croak out an answer of, "No."

Nny stepped away from the man. He watched him and thought for a second. "How can you fear love, but not fear pain?" His mind stroked the question over and over again.

The man looked at him, his eyes shifting over to a new light, the one that a person sometimes may get when they are about to die. The man said this, before he gave his last breath over to Nny's question, "I fear Love….Because…I am…Afraid…of being…hurt again." He said, then his body went limp and the blood coming from the holes now in his body seemed to slow.

Nny looked at the still form. His eyes fixed on the man's still open, but dead eyes. He walked up to him. He watched him, his dead body not moving. His breath forever stopped and silenced like the winter's wind. He looked at the man and understood that this man had felt nothing before he died.

Yes, there had been pain, yes, there had been blood, but there had been nothing else. The man had felt no fear, it was as if he was packing for a trip, and this had been just one step in the process. How though? Had the man really had such a fear of being loved, and then losing that love, then his old life? Could he really feel that much pain, yet feel more when his heart was broken by the love from another person? How?

Nny looked at him. "How?" He whispered out. He stood there for a very long time. Only standing there, looking at the man, as if he would come back to life and give him an answer. It never came though. The man never blinded and told him. He never gave Nny his answer. It would just have to stay one, and one of very many questions that Nny still needed to have an answer to. But then again, perhaps this one he was never going to understand, even if he did get it.

The End.

The end. Leave reviews. I know, it wasn't that good. But at least I am letting you all know that I am still here and typing these sick and twisted stories. I do hope that you get what I am trying to say in all of these stories. Well anyway, I can't tell you something that you can't learn yourself. Bye. No flames. Thanks again for reading.

-TheLustOfKilling

In and out, the sun goes down.

In and out, the sun comes up.

In and out, you cry to me.

In and out, you die for me.


End file.
